Polyamides that are semicrystalline are used extensively in many applications that require good solvent resistance and good properties at elevated temperatures. They are ordinarily processed by injection molding, but there are many components of automobiles and other systems wherein such parts are hollow and to manufacture these by injection molding is very difficult and expensive. Many such parts can conceivably be made by blowmolding provided the polymer system has adequate melt strength and viscosity. Unfortunately, polyamides commonly used for injection molding have number average molecular weights generally between 10000 and 25000 which is too low to make them suitable for extrusion blowmolding. It would be desirable to have a blow moldable polyamide composition made from the usual injection moldable polyamides.
For many applications polyamide compositions with improved toughness are required. The prior art describes various techniques of modifying polyamides with tougheners. Such tougheners include low modulus ethylene copolymers containing small amounts of carboxyl or anhydride functionality. Other tougheners include ethylene acid copolymers neutralized with metal cations (see Epstein U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,358 or Murch U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,163). Combinations of polyamides with such tougheners afford unique combinations that are tough and suitable for injection molding and extrusions. These combinations, however, possess lower than optimum viscosities and melt strength for use in blowmolding.